


Now You Have Saved Me: Another Path

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandatory tentacle porn that every fandom has. Inhuman Chaos Path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Have Saved Me: Another Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> Mirror fic to Now You Have Saved Me
> 
> Warning: Most graphic tentacle sex I have ever written so far. Not a comedy. Not that tragic either, but not 100% happy.

It has been five years since Kazuya has become the Overlord. Atsuro has never left his side, not now, not when Kazuya needs him so much. 

Kazuya often returns with the scents of blood and napalm, though he is never covered in blood. No, he fights too far away for that. His enemies turn into ash and pulp become even coming close, so far away that Kazuya never see their faces. It's better that way. They are just ideas an numbers. That's how humans have always deluded themselves into believing that they aren't murdering, aren't killing others of same species as them, aren't killing themselves as others fall to pools of blood and stop breathing.

And Kazuya still wants to believe himself human, no matter what he says or does before Naoya and Babel. Atsuro knows.

Atsuro kisses him, as gentle as possible. "Do you still remember this?"

Kazuya nods. Demons remember forever. 

Atsuro undresses him, from top to bottom, slowly with care. Then, undresses himself. "Take my hand," Atsuro says to him once they are both bare, "let's go take a shower."

Kazuya obeys, not with blank eyes as when Naoya orders him, but with a hint of melancholy that reminds Atsuro that his friend, his boyfriend, is still indeed there. The human Kazuya.

The shower is watched, just like any other places. Naoya is watching. Babel is watching. Such precious pawn and king cannot suffer any accident, at least not unwatched. 

But Atsuro doesn't care. Humans have watched humans since the dawn of time. He waits till the water temperature is just right and leads Kazuya under the shower, watches as tentacles come out from otherwise human-looking skin to protect the king from discomfort. 

Demons of Kazuya's kind don't like water. They are fire and darkness, not water and light. The tentacles are covered in hydrophobic mucus, and Atsuro tries his best to push them off so he can wash Kazuya's body. However, instead of sliding off like lazy snakes, they start to coil a little around his arms, before sliding off reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Atsuro asks, "are you low on mana again?"

Kazuya must have refused to eat again. Humans are best food for demons, but Kazuya, who is human too, does not always have the appetite for them. He isn't worshiped either, not as a god. He is loved and feared as a king, but that isn't the same. The idea is different, thus the power gained is different.

"...Can I?" Kazuya's voice is still human.

"Yes."

The tentacles slam Atsuro onto the wall. It is a soft wall, the padded kind, but water-proof. Naoya must have foreseen this when he commissioned the building. Strong tentacles part Atsuro's legs, and two more enter hastily, followed shortly by a third.

"Ahh..."

More tentacles come for his upper body, keeping him firm against the wall, some coiled gently around him. Kazuya himself walks slowly towards him, tentacles contracting.

Once close enough, the king reaches out a human arm, and cups Atsuro's face.

"I'm so sorry." 

"What for?" Atsuro comforts Kazuya between kisses. "I'm your boyfriend. This kind of thing is normal."

"Getting your ass stuffed full of tentacles is normal?" Kazuya chuckles despite himself. He moves down, tracing Atsuro's veins with his tongue. "Am I hurting you?"

"Nah. You did lubrication right. You know, having a demon boyfriend like you is pretty great, saves hundreds on lube every month."

"Oh just shut up."

Before Atsuro could comment on how much Kazuya is becoming like Naoya, a tentacles nudges the corner of his mouth before entering, deep and thick and pulsing, hot slime almost choking him. 

"Don't suffocate there, alright? Pinch me if you need to breathe."

The tentacle starts thrusting, and Atsuro can barely make a sound. He kicks up a leg and another, tentacles catching them as they do, caressing them, covering the inside of his thighs with almost burning slime. But Atsuro isn't pinching Kazuya yet. He wraps Kazuya with both legs, holding him close and pressing the tentacles that move and thrust despite this, mucus come out again and again as Atsuro rubs them off in passion. When at last he pinches Kazuya, the large tentacle in his throat retracts rapidly, leaving a faint burning sensation as trace of stomach acid brushes past his oesophagus. 

"Kazuya?"

"Yes?"

"Add more of that mucus next time, you still pulled out some acid."

"Sure. Ready for round 2?"

"Yeah."

Two smaller tentacles, much richer in mucus and in a colour slightly different from the rest, twist together and enter Atsuro's mouth. Unlike the previous tasteless one, these taste slightly like blood vine. They slide down slowly, secreting mucus as they go, and once in a comfortable depth part in the middle, leaving a gap for Atsuro to breathe.

"Is that good enough? Not choking on slime, are you?"

Atsuro gives him a thumb up. Ready to go again.

The two tentacles begin to thrust as the three tentacles below double their strength and intensity. Atsuro struggles and screams, but does not push away. Instead, he grabs onto Kazuya even harder, begging for more, as more tentacles wrap around him and give him exactly what he wants.

 

When the tentacles release him, Atsuro collapses. The floor is comfortably hot from the shower water.

"Are you getting a little aroused now?" Kazuya pokes his boyfriend with a soft tentacle. "I still need a little of that, you know."

Atsuro gasps in both excitement and disbelief. "All that just now was only  _foreplay_?"

Kazuya nods, and lets his tentacles form a receiving shape. Atsuro nearly jumps onto his boyfriend, covers him in kisses as he feels more aroused than ever, and gives in fully, thrusting into a nest of tentacles until the king is satisfied and fed.

As Atsuro pulls away, he could barely hear that the name Kazuya moaned was in fact Naoya.

"Naoya picked me well, didn't he?" Atsuro comments half-jokingly.

"You are fucking me, not Naoya." Kazuya pulls Atsuro in for another kiss. "I picked you well."

He didn't say that Atsuro probably didn't pick well. But having Atsuro as his concubine works, it's saving his life, both their life, so Kazuya pulls him for more kisses to drown away the thoughts.

Somebody should turn that shower off, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking over life choices


End file.
